Mika
by unepetitepommerouge
Summary: The story of what happens after Something Old, Something New. I hope you enjoy it! I rated this T just to be on the safe side. There might be mild language later on and some more YA topics in the writing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Get up! Why aren't you ready for breakfast yet?

Cinder woke up the next morning, after receiving a comm from Scarlet. This had happened yesterday, too, she thought. As soon as she was fully awake, she finally realized why she'd woken up so late.

Last night, after Scarlet and Wolf's impromptu wedding, she and Kai had walked around the fields, seeing where she had been kept for eight years, and finally going to the creek, looking at the stars, when Kai had proposed to her. Of course, she'd said yes, and they had stayed outside until sunrise had approached. They had talked and talked until Cinder had fallen asleep.

Cinder tapped Kai on the shoulder. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Scarlet's wondering where we are."

"This is too much like yesterday. What time is is?" he groaned sleepily.

"Past nine. We'd better get ready and join them for breakfast," Cinder said with a yawn.

"I call dibs on shower!" Kai stood up, now fully awake. "Besides, we also have to tell them about my brand-new engagement to my 'ex-wife's' niece," he smirked.

Cinder smiled. "Well, nothing new there. We all know my 'dear' Aunt Levana. What a monster."

* * *

Surprisingly, Thorne and Cress hadn't been ready yet. Not surprisingly, Throne was yet flirting with Cress. It suddenly made sense why they were still inside the Rampion. "Are you two ready yet?" Cinder asked. "Scarlet will be in here any moment demanding us to go eat breakfast."

"Will be soon. I hope. That is, if I can find my shoes," Thorne said, with a frown.

Scarlet came in, just like Cinder predicted. "You guys better get a move on if you'd like to leave today. Besides, the journalists are out again. Scram and come in for breakfast, now!" she ordered.

"Coming" was Kai's response. They all made their way down to Scarlet and Wolf's farm, taking the route with less journalists. Besides, no one knew about Kai and Cinder's engagement yet. Not even Scarlet, Wolf, Thorne, Cress, and Iko.

"Grab a plate and load up on some food. It's be quite a trip back to where you're going," Scarlet said.

Like the day before, it had been too crowded to be in the kitchen, so they crowded around in the sitting room, talking and chatting. "Cinder and I have something to tell you," Kai said, as soon as everyone was seated.

"What? I love surprises," Iko declared.

Cinder smiled her mischievous smile. "We're engaged."

A lovely round of 'Congratulations' and 'when's' were supplied, and Cinder continued, "Last night, by the creek."

Cress asked, "Can we see your ring?"

"Sure," Cinder replied. A chorus of 'oohs' from the girls had made Thorne roll his eyes.

"It's amazing! And I got all of the ring's history downloaded on my port!" Iko bubbled with happiness.

"That's what I got at first, too," Cinder said. "Its history just took my breath away." Kai smirked. "Your face said so, too." he replied.

"This also means I'm not going straight back to Luna. I'm going to the Commonwealth first," she told the group. "And Iko, you're coming along. Captain, do you not mind having to go to Luna?"

"Not at all. I'll just stop by the Commonwealth with the antidote, so can we visit too?" Thorne begged.

"Sure, sure. Besides, I might need to ask you two a few things," Kai said.

"About what?" Cress asked.

"Wedding stuff, of course. What else? asking Thorne how to charm a girl?" Kai asked.

* * *

After lots of hugs from Scarlet and Wolf, Thorne, Cress, Kai, and Cinder had boarded the Rampion. They set off for the docking ports by the palace. Kai had asked Cress to provide Torin a secure portscreen long ago, so he commed him along the way.

I officially have a fiancée by choice!

Torin replied a few moments later:

Great! Looking forward to meeting you at the docks!

Kai typed his final response:

We'll be there by noon.

He snapped the portscreen shut. He spotted Cinder by the galley. "When do you think the wedding should be? After the ball, maybe?" he asked.

"Possibly. We could just extend the leaders' visits," she replied. We'll have to work around a lot of stuff, though. I thought maybe would could take this slowly."

"That's also an option. Let's discuss this with Torin once we get there, too. He'll has some good ideas," Kai said.

* * *

The Rampion crew reached the palace, indeed, by noon. As Torin had said, he did meet them there. Cress and Thorne went off to deliver their antidote, arranging for a meeting time later in the day.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty. And you too, Ambassador Linh. Let's go inside. I heard someone is engaged, Your Majesty," he said slyly.

"We'll talk about this later," Kai whispered to Torin. "The journalists don't know yet. I have yet to hold a press conference."

Torin ushered Kai and Cinder into the palace meeting room, slowly, with all of the adoring fans waving and screaming, the paparazzi snapping their crazy photos. "Make way, make way! His Majesty and Ambassador Linh are coming through!" he said, the entire way.

Once they made it to the conference room, they all heaved a sigh and sat down. "I'll say congratulations to you two. You've had your share of struggles, I'll say," Torin said.

"Yeah. That one time you married my tyrannical aunt," Cinder said with a smile.

"I've had two weddings already. The first one you kidnapped me from remember?" he replied.

"Does Your Majesty or Cinder have any thoughts on when the wedding should be?" Torin asked.

"After the ball, perhaps?" Kai supplied.

"That should be possible. We'll extent the leaders' visits. We have enough time, too. in a little more than half a year. A bit of time, some would say too much, but we'll be good." Torin shrugged. "It'll be a nice change from those two crazy weddings Levana wanted."

"Yes. Definitely," Kai said, smiling at Cinder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A month had come and gone. Nothing much had been going on. Tashmi Priya, the coordinator for Kai and Levana's sabotaged wedding, had been selected again as the wedding coordinator for Cinder and Kai's wedding. So far, everything seemed to be going smoothly. The entire Rampion crew had already RSVP'd, and all of them would be coming, but then again, Iko lived 24/7 in the palace, so she'd definitely be there. They were just as excited as Cinder and Kai were.

A few days later, Winter and Jacin came in for a ambassadorial meeting, all the way from France, where they just were. They had met with Scarlet and Wolf, and even though Cinder didn't know it then, all of the Rampion crew was there to throw Cinder a surprise wedding shower.

"Surprise!" Thorne yelled. "We came here to surprise you with a wedding shower!"

"You guys shouldn't of," Cinder said.

"We wanted to," Scarlet smirked. "Besides, Cress and Thorne wanted to do it with gaudy stuff like they did at my wedding. You know them."

"Oooh...gaudy," Iko said. Everyone chuckled. They all had too many memories of Iko squealing over gaudy things.

"Remember when we were two fugitives on the run, and you were upset when Levana got engaged to Kai? You were throwing things around," Thorne laughed.

Cinder glared at Thorne. "Yes, I remember that. And then you publicly announced to the entire existing Rampion crew back then that I had a crush on him."

Kai started to laugh. "So that's why she's glaring at you."

Cinder sighed. "Yes. Obviously."

* * *

Iko, Cress, Thorne, Scarlet, and Wolf had spent most of the time having some fun doing crazy things, chatting, and having fun like the good ol' days. Everyone was so busy now, they all seemed to be missing each other. Cress and Thorne spent a lot of time delivering the antidote, because there were still many people sick with the plague, so they rarely had any time to visit their friends.

"Hey! Did you know my next ambassadorial meeting is here?" Winter asked.

"Duh, Winter, I'm the emperor. Of course I know," Kai said.

"And I know because he knows." Cinder pointed at Kai. "His new schedule is basically mine, too."

"And, uh, we all know, because if 4/9 of us know, then basically all of us know. Remember, you announced it on our group chat? Stars above, you've got to remember this, from like, yesterday," Thorne said.

"I spend most of the time she's in meetings chilling in whatever location she's in," Jacin said with a bored sigh. "I'm not an ambassador, so I don't get to do anything."

"The second you become ambassador, you'll wish it never happened," Cinder said from the couch. "It's as bad as it can get, especially when you're soon to be empress. The paparazzi is now suddenly best friends with you, and that wasn't even included inside of my queen of Luna act."

"I wouldn't mind. I like media attention," Thorne said.

"Says the person who can't handle talking in front of ten people?" Scarlet shot back. "Besides, it can get really, really annoying."

"Did you also know I'm getting married?" Winter asked.

"What?" "When?" "Are you kidding me?" they all asked.

"One question at a time. Yes, I'm getting married, probably a few months after Cinder and Kai's wedding, and no, I'm not kidding you," she said.

* * *

After Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, and Thorne left, the rest of the Rampion crew spent the time before the formal dinner taking a break from the crazy daily paparazzi.

Cinder lay on the bed. "I hate paparazzi. Anything the slight bit embarrassing gets uploaded onto the news, and then everyone can see it."

"You'll get used to it again," Kai said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Besides, you could stay in private quarters all day and have everyone that you need to meet with come into the private meeting room inside of this suite."

* * *

"I hate these ambassadorial meetings. They take forever and are so boring," Winter said.

"Winter, stop complaining. You'll live," Jacin replied.

"I guess. It's just I really don't like it when I have to go to these, with the fancy dinners, and all of that." Winter sighed. "I miss the good ol' days when we played Princess and the Guard."

"I miss those days too," Jacin said, kissing Winter on the lips. "Are you going to stay ambassador after our wedding?"

"Probably not. We'll probably stay on Luna, though. We can figure out that stuff later, but I know we'll be able to let you study to become a doctor, and to fulfill your childhood dream." Winter smiled.

* * *

After the crazy ambassador dinner, which was very boring indeed, Winter, Jacin, Cinder, and Kai met up inside of the living area inside of the royal family's suite, just to chat like they did in the past.

"How's life?" Kai asked.

"We're living it pretty horribly. You know, the normal circumstances, like we were complaining earlier," Jacin said with nonchalance.

"We're doing a lot of wedding planning. It kinda sucks, but you know. Get over the boring part and then you'll get to the fun part." Kai grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The wedding was in a week. The past few months have gone so quickly, Cinder thought. Most of the six months she had stayed at the palace had to do with official things about what would happen once she became Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, but there were still some things that had to do with Luna. Being busy every day, with lots of paperwork to complete, made her think time was going more slowly. Winter and Jacin had come to the palace early, and they were going to have a nice celebration and some fun.

* * *

Cinder opened the door to the conference room. Iko and Kai were already there, along with Winter and Jacin. Nainsi had already brought tea for them to enjoy. She walked to her seat in between Kai and Iko.

"Hello, my dear cousin," Winter said.

"It's been a while since you two have come over," Cinder replied. "I've missed your company. Soon-to-be-empress life is pretty boring. Quite a lot of paperwork every day."

"I agree. You wouldn't believe how so many people envy your position, but no one would want this job if they had a choice," Kai said. "How's Luna?"

"It's fine, just quite a lot of distress right now due to the frenzy of our ex-Queen's wedding," Winter said slyly.

"And, well, honestly, it's Luna," Jacin finished. "It's always so much fun, besides the breaking news."

"Glad to see the sarcasm lessons are paying off," Cinder laughed.

"That wasn't sarcastic, I hope, right?" Kai asked, with a smile on his face.

* * *

"No! Why do I have to try the dang dress on?" Cinder sighed, exasperatedly to Iko. "Why?"

"Because it looks good, and we need to see the final fit. Come on, Tashmi-jie wants to see you in it. To be honest, I want to see you in it again, too." With a groan from Cinder, Iko finally managed to get her to try on her dress.

"Believe me, it doesn't look good." Another sigh.

"Yes, it does, and Scarlet and Cress want a picture of you in it. Also, I highly doubt the citizens would like to see you in slacks and a blouse, looking like you're back in your booth. No way," Iko said indignantly.

Cinder ran off to the dressing room and put on her dress. When she emerged from the dressing room with it, Iko sighed. "It's perfect, Cinder. It's absolutely gorgeous. Let me snap a picture with my port!" Iko took out her camera. "Smile!"

"I'm changing out of this before I go insane." Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sending the adorable picture to Scarlet and Cress," Iko said.

"Go ahead, I really don't care so long as Kai doesn't end up getting the picture."

"He won't. I'm as stealthy as a spy, Cinder!"

* * *

Six days later...

"Why does every single wedding come with a rehearsal dinner that requires the bride to dress up?" Cinder complained. "I'm not a little girl who enjoys the art of dress up!"

"Well, too bad, because you really need to go to this rehearsal dinner. Everyone you need to know is going to be there! So will the entire Rampion crew, for that matter." Iko exclaimed.

"That's the only thing that will make me happy. Well, besides Kai and you, of course."

"So, let's go! What are you really waiting for?" Iko started jumping up and down.

* * *

Cinder entered the large ballroom, thankful that Iko had let her wear fancy flats instead of heels. She's had enough of them in the past six months. All she needed to do was make it past tomorrow's wedding, and she'd be good without heels for a good few months, at least. It made her feel really happy her cousin's wedding wouldn't require her to wear fancy shoes, just fancy clothes.

"Is it just me, or does a lot of this seem more formal than the wedding really should be?" Cinder whispered to Kai as they sat down in their spots.

"Believe me, it just depends on your situation. This wasn't as bad as Levana's weddings," he whispered back.

"Yo, lovebirds, I want to know what you're talking about!" said Thorne. "Cut the whispering. Like, now, so we can hear you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Will you just shut up already, Thorne? No one really cares about what they're talking about. No offense to you," Scarlet glared with a glance at Cinder and Kai.

Cress sighed. "Thorne, please."

"Fine, you all win," he said.

"Are you excited?" Scarlet asked Cinder.

"Kind-of. I'm enjoying every second of it, but in all honesty, I want this to be over soon." she replied.

"It will be, tomorrow," Cress pointed out.

"Yeah, and I swear she'll be back to complaining about how she didn't want it to be over," Thorne said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Does the Rampion Crew care? All that care, say 'aye'."

No one said 'aye'. "See, he just totally proved the point," Jacin said.

"That's too bad," Thorne said. "I had a good point." No one agreed with him.

"What drinks would you like, Your Majesty and Linh-jie, along with the rest of the table?" a waiter asked.

"I'll have a whisky on the rocks," Thorne said, with a glare from Scarlet.

"The rest of us will have tea, thank you," Kai said. "I thought the palace would treat the entire Rampion Crew to some tea, the best in the area. Besides, it's better for your health than whisky."

Thorne sighed. "I don't care."

"I've never tried tea from the Commonwealth before," Cress said, with surprised looks from the rest of the tablemates. "It's just never really come around. Besides, I've never really spent much time in the Commonwealth to begin with."

The waiter came by with their drinks. The entire crew started chattering like in the good old days, with some arguing involved. Cinder, though, thought about what tomorrow had in store for her and Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The wedding was finally here. After six long months of paparazzi, it was finally going to die down. Cinder was so ready for everything to be over, unlike Iko, who was savoring the moments that came along.

"No! I repeat, I AM NOT STAYING IN THAT DRESS FOR THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS!" Cinder yelled. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT ANYBODY THINKS! THIS IS MY WEDDING, AND I, WILL MAKE MY OWN DANG DECISIONS!"

Tashmi-jie came out of the dressing room looking flustered. "Perhaps you could help me?" she whispered to Iko.

"I don't know, but I can try my best," Iko responded, walking into the dressing room. "If I need help, though, you'll need to summon the matron of honor and the other bridesmaid to help me!"

* * *

Through half an hour of dramatic arguing, Iko, with the help of Scarlet and Cress, managed to get a compromise out of Cinder. They managed to bring it up to six hours, which made both groups seem remotely happy. Tashmi-jie was still rather scared of Cinder, though, with her loud voice and very stubborn ideas. It wasn't every day that you'd see such a personality.

"Can we get anywhere with this? Not only can her face not interact with makeup very well, she also doesn't want it," Iko complained.

"Did you not already know that?" Cress asked.

"Yes, but I'd thought I could convince her. It's been a while since she'd been this stubborn," Iko replied.

"Well, we've got a long afternoon and night to go along with this. And, careful, she could be ordering to chop off your head as early as by tomorrow afternoon if you don't cooperate!"

* * *

"Smile!" the photographer shouted to the Imperial couple. "Act like you enjoy taking pictures even if you really don't!"

"I've always hated taking pictures. It's always so boring," Cinder complained.

"Too bad, because you have to," Kai replied. "It'll be even worse the second paparazzi starts coming."

"I started hating pictures even more after I started being a Lunar fugitive." Cinder continued.

"I heard Thorne mentioning that a few years ago." Kai commented.

* * *

It was 3:45. The guests were starting to file in. Cinder had sent Cress to go and take a look for her. Palace security had been upped to the finest standards, so Cinder wasn't too nervous. In fact, she was definitely more nervous about getting married. She had felt rather guilty at how she had acted towards Tashmi-jie and her best friends. Perhaps it was her nerve getting active, she thought.

She took a look at the mirror. I'm ready, she said to herself. I'm ready to soon be Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth.

* * *

Cinder walked down the aisle, willing herself to walk and breathe, completely ignoring the wedding march. She was so nervous she had almost thrown up. I will make it, she thought to herself.

Prime Minister Kamin stood at the altar. Cinder and Kai had chosen her to be the officiant, since she was most fit for the job.

"Please rise for His Majesty Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth and Ambassador Selene Blackburn of Luna," a voice carried through the crowd. The people stood.

Cinder started shaking. She was so nervous she thought she'd get sick over the entire crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Earthens and Lunars, we are gathered today to witness the true historical union of Earth and Luna, one that will forever bind the countries together. This event will be part of our history, symbolizing enduring relationships between people of both Luna and Earth," Kamin said serenely.

Cinder continued shaking.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of former Lunar queen Selene Blackburn of Luna and His Majesty Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth," Kamin continued. The people cheered.

* * *

"The groom will now take his ribbon and tie it three times around his bride's left wrist, to symbolize their forever binding matrimony, with love, honor, and respect," Kamin said, all while trying to cut two different ribbons with a bad pair of scissors. Cinder could see Thorne trying really hard not to laugh. It was pretty funny, though, she thought to herself.

Cinder had taken her own sweet time with hers, considering the fact that she hated tying ribbons, and also because she had been shaking a good amount. This had reminded her too many times of her aunt already.

Kai took his ribbon and wrapped it around Cinder's wrist, going gently and gracefully, tying with extreme precision.

"I will now knot the two ribbons together. This will symbolize the unity of both the bride and the groom and the unity of Earth and Luna, on the thirteenth day of December in the 128th year of the third era." Kamin tied the two ribbons together, between her fingers.

Kamin took up her portscreen. "We will now begin our exchange of vows, with the groom beginning first. Please repeat after me..."

"I, Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth of Earth, take as my wife and the future empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, Ambassador Selene Blackburn of Luna, to rule at my side with grace and justice, and to honor the Earthen Union's laws as laid out by our forefathers," Kai recited with perfect clarity. Continuing, he spoke,"From this day forward she will forever be my sun at daylight and my moon at night. I vow to cherish and love her for all of our days."

"Now for the bride," Kamin said.

"I, as Ambassador Selene Blackburn of Luna, take as my husband and emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kaito, for us to rule together with grace and justice, and honor the laws laid out in Luna by our forefathers," Cinder spoke. "From this day on, he will forever be my sun at dawn and my moon at twilight. I vow to love and cherish him for all of our days."

"Ambassador Selene, do you hereby accept the terms of marriage set forth before you on this day as both the rules of matrimony between two beings and also the continuous bond that will be held between the Earthen Union and Luna? If you accept, say 'I do'."

"I do."

"Your Imperial Majesty, do you hereby accept the terms of marriage set forth before you on this day as both the rules of matrimony between two beings and also the continuous bond that will be held between the Earthen Union and Luna? If you accept, say 'I do'."

"I do."

"By the power given to me by the people of Earth, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kamin smiled. "Please disconnect all video feeds so the groom may kiss his bride."

Kai took a few steps towards Cinder. Then, he kissed her, and the people cheered.

* * *

 **Hey Lunartics! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and inspirations given to me! I really appreciate you guys' support. And don't worry, this story will be continued for a long time...I have a lot to write about! Like, a lot.**

 **For all of those who are probably wondering about the title of the story, the conflict of the story, and why oh so many details, this is going to be a rather long fanfic, so it'll come into play soon. Well, I hope...**

 **If you're on FictionPress, I'm Kennedy O'Malley on the site, so if you'd like to read the prologue of my story, enjoy! I haven't had as much time to post on there since it's so much fun to write on here, and there is currently nothing happening I could talk about, so wait a bit and I might post something...**

 **This chapter was especially interesting and hard to write, especially since I haven't attended a wedding since I was four...but it was really fun to write anyways. I did quite the good amount of research on this, so much my classmates thought I was planning for a wedding :)**

 **Please do keep in mind that all of my statements are really from my brain. Honestly, I am that weird quirky person you see in all of the characters that appear in my fanfics. I do take certain details from _The Lunar Chronicles_ for absolute truth of the story. I also do try to keep the entire thing as true to the series as possible. And I also really enjoy picking things like dates for certain reasons, whether it is for enjoyment or for truth of the facts (ie. December 13th is whose birthday? think celebrity... and when is Kai married to Levana for the second time? looking at _Winter_...). You guys'll probably find March 3rd somewhere in the mix there, too, and you'll find the reason on FictionPress later, when I post more of my own story...**

 **There's going to be more to come later... I'll try to post one of these editorial sections in my chapters from now on! Until next time, this is theannahsu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

What comes after Imperial weddings? Coronations, of course. Kai and Cinder had especially picked to do the coronation on December 14th because the moon was a crescent moon, just to tease Cress a little.

The night before had been a great success. The wedding banquet had been highly enjoyed by the entire Rampion crew. Thorne had been mercilessly annoying Scarlet by asking for "a whiskey on the rocks" every time he felt thirsty, and promptly finishing it a minute later. Iko had been full of her fun, wearing party heels that had a three inch platform and two in heels to total her height at six foot three and a half.

* * *

Cinder woke up in the morning, groggy with seven hours of sleep. "Wake up, Cinder. You don't want to be sleeping the day away," Kai said. "You need to be ready by noon for the coronation."

"What time is it?" Cinder asked.

"Eight." Kai replied. "You'd better be ready by noon for the coronation. Oh, and Iko is waiting outside for you," he said with a smirk and a quick kiss.

* * *

"Okay. So here's the plan. You're going to wear the dress that Lilia made, right?" Iko asked.

"Well, I have no choice but to do so. Continuing?" Cinder said.

"You're not going to like this at all, but you're wearing makeup that Scarlet, Cress, Winter, and I have approved," Iko announced.

"Fine. You win this time, but no more makeup unless I say that'll work, which will never happen."

"Yay! Thanks, Cinder. Oh, yeah. Winter and I have decided that you'll also wear a pair of heels instead of flats. Scarlet thought you'd be mad, but, well, majority rules, and we decided for you. They're two inches high, and they're a stunning gold. You won't mind them that much..." Iko said.

"Sure. In, like, a million years, I might stop minding. Now tell me what you're going to do to my poor head."

"You'll like, totally enjoy this. We are going to curl your hair after we straighten it."

"Get your head out of the clouds! No way! That's just stupid!" Cinder snapped at her.

"Why? You're hair is a complete mess," Iko argued.

"Can I, like, jump off of a cliff now? I mean, that's what my body is going through now, anyways."

* * *

 _Like, two hours of World War V later..._

Iko managed to get Cinder to wear the dress Lilia, her seamstress, had made, and to wear the heels, apply minimal makeup, and to straighten her hair. No re-curling had happened, and Cinder was really happy. Really, really, really happy. They managed to agree to some form of a compromise. Then, they brought her back to her room...and had her look at a mirror.

"What the heck did you do to my face?" Cinder screeched at Iko.

"We put some makeup on it," she replied nonchalantly.

"This will not happen again. I will make you donate all of your makeup to the servants at the palace. Understand?"

* * *

The doors opened, and horns blared. The people craned their heads to see their emperor and soon to be empress. Cinder walked down the accented red carpet, with Kai's arm in hers. The walking went by in a blur, and before long, they were at the front of the room.

"People of Earth and Luna, today we are here to witness a grand event, as I will today crown my wife Ambassador Linh Selene Cinder empress of the Eastern Commonwealth."

The people cheered.

Kai walked over to the case sitting on the altar where the empress crown lay. He carefully unlatched the case, and brought the crown onto his palms. He went on to say quite a long speech about the history of the crown, along with responsibilities, political power, the honors and expectations, and the symbolism of the crown. Then, the important part came.

"Do you swear," said Kai, "to govern the peoples of the Eastern Commonwealth according to the laws and customs as laid down by generations of past rulers, to use all the power bestowed on you to further justice, to be merciful, to honor the inherent rights of all peoples, to respect the peace between all nations, to rule with kindness and patience, and to seek the wisdom and council of our peers and brethren? Do you promise all this to do today and for all the days of your reign as empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, before all the witnesses of the earth and heavens?"

"I do," Cinder said with serenity.

"By the power given to me by the citizens of the Eastern Commonwealth and our allies in the Earthen Union, as the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, I do proclaim you Empress Selene of the Eastern Commonwealth. From this day until the day that one or both of us shall die, you are my wife and I will share with you my throne."

The people cheered. Again.

* * *

The Rampion crew met the Imperial couple back at their private suite. There, Cress brought out her portscreen, and pulled up some fancy media thing Cinder couldn't begin to decipher.

"We brought you a wedding and coronation present," Cress said. "It's in this old document format. I printed it out, and it's for you guys to read through. Cinder, you'll definitely find this interesting."

"We're sorry that we can't stay any longer, but we have to go back to delivering the antidote," Thorne said.

"Don't forget, you guys get to start your vacation/honeymoon!" Iko said.

"It's just to the Imperial family's island in the Pacific Ocean, then we visit all of the leaders of the five Earthen countries and Luna, then come back and visit every one of the Commonwealth's provinces," Kai said.

"But, still, have fun!" Scarlet said. They all embraced each other, wondering when the would meet next. Perhaps at Winter and Jacin's wedding, Cinder thought.

* * *

Outside, a crowd had gathered to send the newlyweds away for their trip. The paparazzi was out again, but Cinder didn't mind. She would be gone for a while, and she would be back soon.

* * *

 **Hello, Lunartics! Did you like this chapter? Please write a review on what you liked or didn't like! I will try to get to the exciting part of this fanfic soon...I hope...**

 **I'm still working on some details I need to decide, but if I ever need help, I'll ask my favorite readers to help me! So, let's take that into action now! Did you like that they got married? Let me tell you, I definitely did.**

 **I'm sorry this has to be shorter editorial note, but alas, I have to work on my new chapter...'Till we meet again (more like next chapter), this is theannahsu! Enjoy your fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Cinder look at my youtube channel look at the amazing comments and likes![emoji]...**

Cinder woke up in the morning with an interesting comm. And, of course, she made a rather large mistake and really pulled up Iko's YouTube page...

"Kai! Wake up! I have a big problem!" she literally screamed in his ear.

"What?" he answered groggily.

"Iko posted freakin' pictures of us! Like, in an embarrassing montage," she shrieked.

"Let me make some calls..." he said.

* * *

 _About three hours later..._

"I have it all under control. Just relax," Kai told Cinder. They were out walking on the Imperial family's private beach.

"I'll try," Cinder responded. "How's the visit planning coming along?"

"Lovely," Kai rolled his eyes. "It's like Governor-General Williams simply can't make a time out for us to visit. And, Queen Camilla is so busy that I can't even think of a time when I could meet with her anytime in the next three years. It's insane," he completed, dragging his hand through his hair.

"So we're just staying here for a week, though, right?"

"That's all I have time for. Well, we have time for," he said, correcting himself.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Cinder literally shouted into her portscreen. Cress had commed Cinder about some matters with cleaning out the palace for remodeling.

"Um, we were cleaning out the storage boxes from the palace, and we found a paternity test, hidden in the folds of a dress..." Cress answered meekly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Cinder asked, very confused. She didn't understand how important a paternity test could be.

Cress took a deep breath before she answered. "It is YOUR paternity test."

* * *

 _Two more days later..._

Cinder stares at the piece of paper she's holding. She can't believe what she's seeing, who her real father is. She can't believe she's had one at all.

She reads it. Then, everything blacks out.

* * *

Scarlet walks up through the rows of tomatoes. Gosh, these were what Wolf loved the most. And, of course, they were most popular with her customers. She bends down, examining the tomatoes. They'd be ready in about a week or so. She turned back to walk back to the house.

Later in the day, she goes and delivers to her customers. "Hey, Émilie!"

"Hello, little Scarling." Émilie smirked. Émilie had achieved her childhood dream of opening a restaurant, and, of course, she asked Scarlet to deliver her goods. "How's the farm coming along?"

"Fine, thank you. I had to add a little more lettuce today to substitute the tomatoes. I need at least a week before they're ready. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, I don't mind. You know me probably better that I know myself, Scar."

"Yeah, totally." Scarlet smiled at her friend's exaggeration. "I have to go home and start dinner, though."

"Aww...that's too bad. See you next week, then!"

"Bye."

* * *

Scarlet started dinner. She decided to make stir-fried chicken, so she set out the ingredients for it. Then, she started cooking.

Five minutes later, though, she thought something didn't seem right. Normally, it would be smelling amazing by now, but today, it seemed off. She took a little longer and waited till a small piece looked golden brown, and she took a bite. It didn't taste right, like the meat had gone bad somehow, so she stopped and decided to bake a pizza.

After the pizza was done, she went and took a nap.

* * *

Cress takes two of the boxes back to her room. Goodness, this was a lot of stuff to sort through.

Cress had been literally enlisted to help sort through piles and piles of stuff from the Lunar storages in the former palace when they had announced the plan to remodel the building and turn it into something similar to the Republic's White House. Government officials had decreed her stays on the Rampion highly boring, so they had her do some work on the rather long trips. Stars above, she really hated this job.

"Thorne..." she groaned. "I don't like this job."

"Oh, well. We could definitely be bored right now, with you tugging at my shirt, but too bad. Maybe you'll get a medal for bravery when we get back?

* * *

Kai looks at Cinder. Then, he glances at the sheet of paper in Cinder's hand. He knew she was waiting for something, and then he looks more closely at the sheet of paper in her hand. Stars above, it was a paternity test. He gently holds takes the paper from her hand, and sees who the test is of.

Cinder's father was Luna's once Head Thaumaturge Joshua Haddon.

* * *

 **Hello Lunartics! Again! You might be noting that I've been spending more time updating my stories, due to SPLENDIFEROUS reviews (really, really splendid). These are fun to write, though. Sometimes, I might update shorter chapters when there's less to write about if I want the cliffhanger at the end :) I'm sorry if you like longer chapters, but I thought more stories is better than no stories..**

 **Liking the action in the story now? Review! Please give me more advice to work on! Until next time, this is theannahsu! Enjoy your life!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Stars above, this was insanity. People everywhere looking at you, _staring_ at you, _gaping_ at you. This was something Cinder would definitely need to get used to.

Cinder and Kai were already well on their way across their global tour, and had already made it through Australia, the American Republic, the African Union, Luna, and the European Federation. Starting last week, Cinder and Kai had started visiting with the governors, in the capital cities of each province. Then, they gave speeches for the citizens to meet their new empress.

Goodness, that was weird.

Today, Cinder and Kai were visiting with the citizens of New Beijing, their last stop before returning to the palace. They were just going to film a little announcement...

* * *

Nearly two months had passed since Cinder and Kai had gotten married. The citizens of the Commonwealth had grown to love her even more. About a month after she had been crowned empress, she had decided to leave her position on Luna as an ambassador, working full time as empress.

Now, back to present day, Cinder was really busy.

Like, REALLY busy.

"Kai, can you pass me the documents with the approval of the Lunar transition here?"

"Just a second..." Kai says, handing her the massive stack of papers. "Who are you going to nominate?"

"Oh, um, probably Liam Kinney. He does a good job, and Iko will be ecstatic with him here." Cinder laughed.

"That's only two reasons. Three reasons make better arguments."

"Oh, and he's a good guy."

"That's just hilarious." Kai rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ugh, I have a headache." Cinder dropped into her chair.

"You seem to have had a bunch of random health issues recently. Headaches, fainting, tiredness, and quite the amount of dizziness." Kai commented.

"I haven't been feeling the best recently. I've also lost a good amount of sleep in the past few months," she said, covering her face with her hand.

"Nor have I, but really, that's just part of the stress that comes with world leadership," Kai said.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. Because, frankly, I need the sleep."

* * *

Kai walked down the halls of the palace. He needed to get a few things done today. So, while Cinder was sleeping, he decided to go and take care of a few lagging documents: the deals with the paternity tests.

It was a pretty big mess. Cinder had been shocked with the results of the test, seeing as she had never known she had a true father. However, though, he was already deceased, so there was not as much of a purpose in finding out.

Besides for shock, fainting, and a near heart attack. And, also, a big mess with Luna.

* * *

Stars above, who did Prime Minister Dixon think he was? Granted, Cinder had just retrieved a large mess out of a storage ban, but still. None of this ordeal should be in his hands.

The prime minister of Luna was rather like a Lunar, given he was one, but all of the thought was making Kai annoyed. This was one of the times he wished that Cinder still had an authoritative position on Luna like she used to.

* * *

Cinder woke up. She realized it had been about two hours after she had first decided to take a nap. There was no sign of Kai in the suite, so she decided to go over to their office across the palace.

She found him, exactly where she thought he would be. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake. I was finishing the mess with Prime Minister Dixon. He's being ridiculous."

"That wasn't exactly my number one choice for the election, but yeah. His term used is going to end soon, so you don't have to endure him for that much longer."

"True. At least he seems reasonable most of the time.

* * *

 _A day later..._

"I swear, I am sick. You might want to stay away from me. I'm going to the medical lab in the morning. I've been nauseous all day. I think I'm getting a stomach virus. And if I really have a stomach virus, which I'm sure of, I want to get an aprepitant. My body can't handle this." Cinder groaned.

"Did you just decide? You should have gone earlier." Kai looked at her.

"It wasn't too bad earlier. It got worse about half an hour ago. And eating soda crackers made it even worse. I mean, I'm a little better now, so I'm lucky to even be out here. I spent over half of dinner in the bathroom." Cinder shuddered.

"Oh, so that's why you were gone for that long and I found you in here after dinner," Kai said. "Right?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"I have to go work on another one of those documents. Go rest." Kai commanded.

"I will."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Why? I have a meeting today. Again." Kai groaned.

"Too bad. Don't you have meeting every day to begin with already?"

"It depends. But what means I can't go with you to the clinic."

"Oh, well. I'll comm you when I'm done there to let you know of the results."

Cinder changed from her pajamas to a presentable outfit, then headed down to the medical labs.

"Hello, Your Majesty. What brings you here today?" Starli asked. Starli worked at the mediclinic, and she was friends with one of Cinder and Kai's assistants, Kennedy, so Cinder was familiar with Starli.

"I was really nauseous yesterday, so I wanted to come in and confirm whether or not I have a stomach virus. And, I definitely need an aprepitant. You know my body can't handle that type of stuff." Cinder said.

"Yes, I know. You look tired. Were you up late last night?" Starli asked.

"Ugh, yeah. I have a tendency to be nauseous through the night. I didn't sleep very well." Cinder sighed.

"Well, I'll send you in as soon as Dr. Feinberg gets here. It's a tad bit early in the today, so she hasn't come in yet."

"That's fine. I can chat with you for a bit."

They headed towards Lab 4C. "How long have you been nauseous?" Starli asked.

"Um, about a day. That started yesterday."

"Have you had any fainting, headaches, or dizziness?"

"I fainted once, have had lots and lots of headaches, and I have also been frequently dizzy, along with the fact that I am very tired."

"That's interesting."

* * *

Cinder woke up in the morning. What was different? Realization dawned upon her, about yesterday's events...

* * *

 **Hey y'all! I did this just to annoy you...but chapter eight will be about what happened after Cinder's chat with Starli...**

 **Till next time, this is theannahsu!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After Cinder had entered the room for about five minutes, Dr. Feinberg arrived. Dr. Feinberg was a tall woman, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked completely Asian, except for a few features, hinting at her relation to her Caucasian great-grandfather, who had immigrated to the Commonwealth many, many years before. She was friends with Iko, so Cinder knew her well. "I take it you're not feeling well, Your Majesty?"

"Ugh. Yes." Dr. Feinberg also knew that Cinder avoided the mediclinic as often as possible.

"Let's see...you've had nausea, right?"

"Yes. It's a monster, and I'm not even being sarcastic," Cinder rolled her eyes. "Isn't that a first..."

Dr. Feinberg laughed. "Well, we'll run a few tests. I have a few ideas of what it could be, but I'm not completely sure yet. Is His Majesty going to be here?"

Cinder shrugged. "He might, because I'm pretty sure Starli or someone else sent an android to go find him, because Starli told me she feels like it'd be nice for him to be here, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention...but he's in a meeting, and I don't know if he can get out of it."

"I think it would be in both your his and your best interests to have him here if your condition is really what I'm thinking." Dr. Feinberg shrugged. "Let's get started on the tests."

* * *

After Dr. Feinberg has poked and prodded Cinder all over, she determined it was time for blood test. She also had an android sent for Kai, because she "felt like he would like to be here."

"I'm going to give you a blood test. I don't think you have a stomach bug, or really, and other normal ailment." Dr. Feinberg grabbed her materials.

"Then am I sick?" Cinder asked, puzzled.

"I don't think so. I'm willing to bet that you're-" Dr. Feinberg's statement was cut short as Kai ran into the room, out of breath.

"What's going on? I was in the middle of a meeting and then all of a sudden an android is asking to be presented because of something that has to do with...wait, Cinder, is anything wrong?" Kai asked.

"Let's go to a more private room, Your Majesty. Then I'll explain," Dr. Feinberg said.

They walked deeper into the mediclinic, into a lab equipped with a machine that could perform quick and efficient blood tests.

"Your Majesty, I believe that Her Majesty is pregnant." Dr. Feinberg said.

Cinder looked at Kai, shocked. Kai looked at Cinder, equally shocked. "Her body is capable of being pregnant?"

"I once reviewed a very detailed blueprint of her body. When you were transformed to become a cyborg, Your Majesty, your reproductive system was left rather untouched." Dr. Feinberg sat down. "While you have mentioned before that your menstrual cycle is not in perfect shape, I believe your body can accommodate a growing child. I still need to do tests to make sure, but I believe that you are, indeed, pregnant."

Cinder looked at Kai. "My period is off a little, because I feel when I was changed to become cyborg, my reproductive system was mildly altered. This is why sometimes I miss my period, so I didn't notice that it was about a month, maybe more, late."

"I will run these tests to make sure...they should be done within an ten minutes or so. Isn't the way technology works amazing?" Dr. Feinberg smiled.

Ten minutes or so later, the results came out.

They were positive.

* * *

"I don't think we should tell the public quite yet. Let's wait till Sunday to share the good news." Cinder said.

"Okay...after all, they do have a tendency to look at news more the day before work starts again..." Kai said, looking up from his portscreen, smiling at Cinder. He was composing a comm to the Rampion Crew, as they would always be the first one to find out anything.

Iko had already found out, of course. She found out almost immediately after Cinder and Kai had left the mediclinic. Cinder smiled to herself, as she leaned over to kiss Kai. These were just the beginning of their happy days...

* * *

 **Hey Lunartics! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've posted another chapter of this, but I hope you enjoy! I've been busy with things like school, music activities, and other things, so I haven't had as much time to write. And, also, I wanted this chapter to be super special for you guys, so I took extra time in writing it. Isn't it rather exciting?**

 **If you feel like anything could be improved or if you want to see an idea of yours come to life in this fanfic, please review/comment it and I will get back to you and perhaps try it out!**

 **Next time, if there's a chance I don't respond for a while, don't panic...it's just I'm a little busy with probably something like a piano competition. This story still has a long way to go. If it ever is complete, I will mark it as a completed story.**

 **Follow me on Google+ (link in bio)** **and perhaps join a few Lunar Chronicles communities! (I'm a part of those, not the owner.)**

 **If you're interested in YouTube for gaming, with the occasional snow time lapse, I have a good friend who posts on YouTube. His username is Minecrafter21365...please subscribe and follow him on Google+ as well!**


End file.
